The Note
by XxEmeraldEyesxX
Summary: Four little words can change everything . Thank you to the awesome x-Amz-x xxxx


**Hey fellow Twi-hards ****. This is my first ever fan fiction and I would like to dedicate this one -shot to x-Amz-x. The amazing person who responded to my plea for help! THANK YOU ****. Hope everyone enjoys and feel free to review or flame anything that makes me a better author.**

I woke up to the morning sun invading its way through my window. It was just routine to me now since Ed... _he_ had left six months ago. Get up at six, have a shower, throw any clothes on, go to school, come home, cook Charlie dinner and then sit in my room staring out the window thinking about Edwa... got to stop saying his name it hurts to much.

After I had followed my usual morning routine I went downstairs I still had 2 hours till school began guess it was earlier than I thought. Due to my early rising I decided to take a detour to only place I felt save _our meadow_.

When I stepped out of the truck I noticed the trees had been trimmed back they had become overgrown in the last six months but I could never bring myself to cut them that was what _he_ used to do. It seemed strange and all I could hope was that no one else had found our secret spot.

I continued my walk to the meadow and when I got there to my delight no one was there I didn't think I could have survived without out this place. When I sat down in my usual spot beside a huge oak tree I found a white scrap of paper which by the looks of it had been torn out of a notebook.

When I turned it over I could feel the gapping hole in my chest disappearing. There in his neat calligraphy were four words that had the power to bring my heart to a stop

_I still love you _

I couldn't believe but all of a sudden it was as if everything made sense he left to protect me not because he never loved me I didn't know how I could have been that stupid to have fallen for his lie.

I had half expect him to have been there after my emphiany to tell me he loved me and never had he fallen out of love with me but after another hour of waiting without any sign of him I guessed not. I soon realised if I didn't leave now I would be late for school which I couldn't afford Charlie already wanted to send me to my Mom in Arizona if my school work started to slip I knew he would for sure.

When I finally made it to Forks High I saw I still had five minutes till the bell rang. I got out and looked around the parking lot seeing the all too familiar sliver Volvo made my heart leap with joy. Edward was back, he came back for me.

After that I almost ran to biology, just before I entered the door of the school the bell rang. I knew Mr Banner was a stickler for time so I ran as quickly as I could the rest of the way.

"Glad you could grace us with your presence Miss Swan" Mr Banner said damn he needs new lines.

I quickly mumbled an apology and kept my head down on the walk to my desk I could help but feel disheartened though due to the fact that my lab desk was empty. _Where was he, I couldn't have dreamt that could I?_

Just as I began to think I had lost my marbles a knock came at the door quickly finishing Banners lecture on tardiness. I began to doodle on my notebook till I heard the familiar velvet voice of the one person who could stop my heart with one look.

I snapped my head up and my eyes locked with them gorgeous eyes that melted all my fears away. He looked so different he looked like a ghost the dark circles under his eyes, his hair was more messy then usual but at that moment he couldn't have looked more amazing.

"Miss Swan the principal wants to see you!" Mr Banner's voice soon pulled me out of my thoughts and I quickly collected my things and followed Edward out the door.

We had been walking side by side for a couple of minutes till I broke the silence

"Mr Harris doesn't really want to see me does he "

"Of course not, but I had no other way of getting you out of class is there anywhere we can go?"

"Do you even have to ask "

Ten minutes later we were in the meadow talking about his sudden departure.

"So let me get this straight you left because you though it would give me a chance to have a go at a normal human life and be safer"

"Yes "

"You're an idiot, you know that right"

"Yes, Alice reminds me on a daily basis, but if you will let me I would like to be you're idiot"

You always have been, you always will be, you hurt me but all you have to do is say three little words and all those months of pain disappear.

"I love you so much Bella you will never know how much it hurt me to leave you but I promise never to leave you again, Bella Marie Swan will you do me the honour of becoming my wife ?"

"Uh...me...yy...e...yyye...yes Edward of course but on one condition."

"What is that Love?"

"You're telling Charlie!"

"Okay sweetheart, okay."

**So how was it good bad horrific please do tell any opinion you have to help me. Once again thank you for reading and Thank You to the wonderful x-Amz-x**

**XxEmeraldEyesxX **

****


End file.
